What a Moment
by X-Lil'xRedster-X
Summary: One shot, Fail. HousexWilson. Reviews rewarded with hug


**Note: One shot, I THINK. I don't know, I wrote this on a whim!  
>House and characters belong to David Shore <strong>

Review?

Gregory House woke with a start on Monday morning. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, along the bridge of his nose as he shivered. The dawn light shimmered through the blue curtains. A groan filled the room. "Damn…" House grunted as he lifted himself from the bed sheets.  
>Taking his cane in his hand he hobbled into the kitchen where Wilson was making breakfast.<br>"Good morning James ma boy!" House said loudly with a smirk as Wilson flipped the bacon on the frying pan. His brow furrowed slightly as he swerved to set his gaze upon House's blue orbs.  
>"Sleep well Greggy?" He asked with a smile. "Bacon, eggs and tomato for breakfast. Toast is just about to pop"<p>

Greg smiled at Wilson slightly. He was such a good little boy for cooking breakfast! When the toaster clunked upward, Greg hobbled over and put the toast on the plates which were already set at the table. "Don't call me 'Greggy'" House snapped softly, rolling his eyes. Wilson smiled again, knowing the irritation first thing in the morning pumped him up for work. And his sarcasm. How could a man be so sarcastic? James Wilson began placing the food on the plates. House had already seated himself, reading the morning paper, sipping his steaming tea.  
>Wilson tucked some bacon in his mouth, once he started to chew, he spoke. "Cuddy wants you in her office in an hour. She rang your cell but it was off, so…I answered the phone"<br>Greg grumbled and rose his gaze to look at his housemate. "What have I told you about not answering the phone?"

"Oh, I couldn't resist being nosy!" Wilson smirked.  
>"Keep your nose out of my phone" House growled playfully.<br>"_our_phone"

A statement. Wilson was settling into living with House now. He knew how to cut him down in so many ways. Though, he disliked doing it. House's eyes snapped to Wilson's as he spoke, sarcasm dripping.

"Mo-oo-om-meee!" He whined childishly. Wilson rolled his eyes and began eating once more.

Once breakfast had finished and the two had climbed onto House's motorcycle, Wilson winched, clinging to House's jacket like a petrified child. House rolled his eyes and turned his head, smirking. "Thought you were used to this by now Jamie!" Wilson glared. "I hate this bike."

Greg half sauntered half ran toward the team's room. Bursting open the door he announced "So! What's the case today?"  
>Cameron sat up, fiddling with a pen in her hand. Foreman was sipping coffee. Chase was no where to be seen. "Where's blondie?" Greg asked, raising an eyebrow.<br>It was Cameron who spoke.  
>"No case. Just Clinic duty for you." She stated.<br>"I asked where Chase was."  
>"Lab, running tests on a leukaemia child for Wilson. I'm assisting Cuddy with one of her cases."<br>House considered this and stretched his painful leg. "And Cameron?" His gaze switched to the beautiful brunette.  
>"Studying…"<br>Greg's eyes lit. He turned on his heel and waved.  
>"See you guys after the Clinic then."<p>

House was now hobbling down the corridor when suddenly his jacket was yanked on and he was pulled into a supply room, His sight adjusted to the unusually bright light. His vision cleared, to see none other than Wilson standing before him.

"I need to talk to you"  
>"I have patients waiting"<br>"Since when the hell do you give a crap about your patients?" hissed Wilson.  
>"Since now" House responded calmly, popping two vicodin in his mouth.<p>

Wilson rolled his eyes and tugged House closer, his gaze meeting House's amazing blue orbs. House glared slightly but lifted it and smirked.  
>"What?"<br>"You've been acting weird lately, Cameron is worried about you"  
>"Maybe its because I love you" House chuckled, he was trying so hard to mask his feelings, maybe Wilson had seen them. Thought he was joking…wasn't he?<br>Wilson sighed in exasperation.  
>"Yeah, and I think about you every night before I fall asleep"<p>

House grinned to himself.

"Really?"

House, being house took this as an invitation, his cane hooked around Wilson's leg.  
>With a yank, Wilson was tugged forward as House's lips met his in a stunningly soft kiss.<p> 


End file.
